


A Rose For Everafter

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: On the very first day of Hogwarts Rose Weasley meets a young and hurt Scorpius Malfoy. They are quickly friends but with time Rose begins to want something more... Can Rose make her best friend see sense? Can she finally be with the boy who had taken hold of her heart and mind when she was just eleven years old?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

CHAPTER ONE  
My parents had turned their attentions away from the small family standing at the end of the platform but my eyes couldn’t help but reside on that white blond head in the distance. I had heard many things about the Malfoy’s in the past and my curiosity got the better of me and I resigned to watching them some more. As I watched they moved closer, towards our family and the entrance to the train.   
Suddenly, out of the mist came a small cat, bounding towards the young boy, “Scorpius,” said the man warningly, but the boy seemed not to hear him as he lowered his hand slowly towards the snow white kitten. The cat nuzzled his palm before turning and trotting away with her tail high in the air.   
I smiled slightly at the look of utter delight on the boy’s face but it turned to a grimace of shock as delight turned to horror and the elder Malfoy swooped down to his cowering son. My eyes widened in fear as he whipped out his wand and pressed the tip to Scorpius’s wrist and although he seemed not to be casting a spell the boy cringed and shut his eyes tightly.  
The whistle for the train screamed and just as thick white steam swallowed the Malfoy’s I heard the firm voice of the blond man say, “You know better than that, do not disobey me again Scorpius.”   
I looked sadly into the thick steam trying to discern the shape of the sad boy but could not, it was then that my attention was recaptured by my cousin James announcing that Teddy was kissing Victoire, I couldn’t see why it was such a big deal. I had known since the summer before when I had caught them in the bushes behind Uncle Bill’s house, I wouldn’t have interrupted them but I didn’t think it was very respectful to be doing that sort of thing while concealed behind a gravestone.   
Victoire had gone scarlet and made me promise not to tell her mother and I had obliged, every time I had seen Aunt Fleur since that night I got a sickly sense of guilt in my stomach for keeping something from her. I was glad to know that after all these months I could finally talk comfortably to her again.  
I curled my auburn hair around my pinkie finger as is my habit when I am nervous and clutched my father’s hand. I had been nothing but willing to go to Hogwarts before now but something made me cling to the strength and familiarity of my parents. “Rose Weasley,” said my mother softly, “You have never been the type to back down and that won’t be starting now, so get on that train and smile, you’re about to start a new beginning.”  
There was a smile in his voice but tears in his eyes as my father kissed my forehead, “Goodbye bumblebee,” he said using the pet name he had commonly referred to me with as a small child.   
As I  climbed onto the train and waved at my cousin Lily, her parents and my own I could help but notice the stony faced Malfoy standing alone, with his jacket buttoned to his chin I was furious that he could treat his son in such a way and clenched my fists. I couldn’t help but compare the boy, Scorpius’s goodbye with my own. My family had been caring and proud while he had received nothing but abuse.   
At that moment my resolve was solidified. I would go and find the blond haired boy and comfort him, even if it was just to give him a kind smile. I heaved my new trunk on its side so that it would roll relatively easily in the throng of people crowding the corridor and with a final look at my parents I pushed my way through the crowd to the compartments at the other end of the train.   
On instinct I skipped over the first several that looked onto the platform to the opposite end of the train that showed nothing but the darkness that the platform dissolved into. After looking into the foggy glass of numerous compartments I found one that was nearly empty but for a solitary boy, who was clutching his wrist.   
Using my elbow I dragged the sliding door open and poked my head in, “Hi, would you mind if I sat here,” I inquired, gesturing towards the empty seats surrounding him. I tactfully busied myself with my trunk, allowing him to wipe away the remnants of tears that had streaked his pale face.   
I felt his presence beside me and looked up to notice that his sleeves were firmly pulled down to his fingertips and he was reaching out to help me raise the trunk up to the shelf above the bench.   
“Thanks,” I said breathlessly, and after several minutes, I hadn’t wanted to leave any of my mystery books at home which had resulted in a very heavy trunk.   
“No problem,” he said shaking his head, I looked into his face and noticed it wasn’t quite so pale as I had thought, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes, though empty of emotion were a beautiful silvery grey.   
I reached out to shake his hand and said, “Rose, Rose Weasley”.  
With a tentative smile he took my hand and replied with just his first name. “You’re a Malfoy aren’t you,” I asked thoughtlessly, and realized my mistake as Scorpius nodded resentfully.  
“I suppose I will be in Slytherin, the whole lot of them have been and father will be furious if I’m not. Not surprised though, the way he talks sometimes,” Scorpius dropped his gaze and absently clutched at his wrist. As though he only just realized what he was doing he winced, and furrowed his brow, “You’re a Weasley…” he said slowly, “is your mom Hermione Weasley?”  
I nodded curiously, and sat down beside him as he said, “She is a healer isn’t she,” he stated, and as I inclined my head he went on gratefully, “Do you know if you can get rid of scars, I don't want to go to the matron at Hogwarts unless I know for sure, like scars from … burns,” Scorpius shuddered and my heart ached for him.  
“Is that what is on your wrist?”  
“Yes, you see, I was in my living room the other night, and I fell into the grate, it has a weird pattern to it and I’ve got all of these weird burn marks…” Scorpius trailed off when he realized I wasn’t buying his story.  
“I saw,” I said simply, and at his horrified gaze, explained further, “On the platform, your dad did something to your arm with his wand, did he burn you?”  
I felt that I was prying but I had to know, and when I saw a flicker of emotion in Scorpius’s eye I wondered if I had gone too far, but after a moment’s hesitation he pulled up the sleeve of his green sweatshirt and I gasped.  
I looked at the swollen red boil that contrasted sharply with his pale skin and Scorpius flinched at my reaction, I saw numerous white circles dotting his wrist and soon came to the realization that they were scars, “Oh Scorpius,” I said and pulled him into my arms. It felt natural even though we had only known each other for mere minutes; that is the beautiful thing about childhood relationships.   
We stayed that way for a few moments, hot tears leaking out from behind my eyelids, I could hardly fathom the level of abuse this boy had received, for he had hardly reacted when his father had burned him so terribly with his wand. Releasing myself from his iron grip I took his hand and said quietly, “I can’t imagine how this could feel and I know you might not want to but you can talk to me…” I faltered and added at the last moment, “If you want to.”  
The silence that followed was uncomfortable but Scorpius soon ended it with a simple shake of his head. I knew that he would tell me, eventually but he just wasn’t ready yet. When the withered lady came around with her cart I bought Scorpius a pound of Treacle Fudge and we chewed away at it for the rest of the journey, talking about mindless things like what house we hoped to be in and the programs we liked to listen to on the wireless radio. I explained to Scorpius what a television was and he was enthralled, my mother had bought one recently and said that every home in the muggle world had them. I described my favourite shows to Scorpius in great detail until finally the train screeched to a stop. We had reached the castle.  
Upon stepping out of the train I saw two lanterns bobbing in the distance at immense heights, “Hey Hagrid,” I said to my parent’s friend, who relentlessly continued to guide first years to the castle year after year. Scorpius gaped at his hulking form and continued to stare until long after we had crossed the lake and were shivering outside of a large door to the castle.  
The door swung open and a withered lady stood there with a stern look on her face, she seemed rather old and I wondered how she could even stand up. I knew her from James’ descriptions and nudged Albus in the ribs, who had hurried over to us as soon as we got off of the train.   
Minutes later we were being led into an enormous hall filled with hundreds of people, all wearing identical black robes. I spied the sorting hat on the ancient three legged stool and gripped Scorpius’s hand, I knew he was nervous and prayed for a good outcome. When his name was called the hat wasted no time hollering out a name but, thankfully, it was not Slytherin. He had been sorted into the same house as I had and when the hat thundered “Ravenclaw” throughout the room I cheered and made space for him on the bench next to me.   
I had been peeved that Albus had joined James in Gryffindor but was now rather excited that Scorpius was in my house. He sat next to me and we began to eat the food that appeared on the table, heaping my plate with chicken and potatoes he said to me, “This is nice, I like having a friend.” My eyes filled up and I patted his hand, smiling faintly at my newest friend.  
A few hours later, snuggled warmly in my new four-poster bed I thought about the day I had just had, I thought about both my tearful goodbye and Scorpius’.  Hatred filled me at the thought of his father, Draco Malfoy, I had been told stories about him, much to my mother’s dismay and I knew my father detested him. In a moment all of my comfort vanished and I thought of the angry boil on Scorpius’ forearm, about the numerous pale circles that had once burned terribly. I wondered how long Scorpius had been suffering this abuse and wondered why his mother had never stepped in to stop it all… his mother. I hadn’t seen her on the platform, maybe his parents were separated, maybe that was what had caused such a fiery personality in Scorpius’ father. No, I reminded myself, my uncle Harry and my father always said he was a ‘foul git’.   
Knowing I would never fall asleep I walked quietly across my room, careful not to wake the girls that slept in the beds I now crept past. I tried to remember each of them, there was Janey Weiss, a tall girl with raven black hair, Willow Marks, who was entirely opposite to Janey, she was slight with white blond hair that curled around her face. I knew only the first names of the other two girls, Jasmine and Grace; they were twins with coppery curls and identical sly grins. I suspected that they might end up the same way my uncles were when they were in school. Uncle Fred had died in the war but my comical uncle George told stories about him all of the time. I slipped silently out the door and down the staircase to the Ravenclaw common room, I was glad for the chance to examine it for in the rush of students earlier I hadn’t gotten the chance, the high arched windows looked out upon large mountains and the ceiling sparkled with stars identical to those in the sky. I hesitantly touched the blue and bronze silks that hung on the walls, smiling at the softness, walking over the white marble statue I immediately recognized Rowena Ravenclaw, and jumped when a voice said from behind me, “wit beyond measure is a man’s greatest treasure”.  
I spun around and saw Scorpius, his white blonde hair shining in the moonlight, “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, and when I shook my head he said, “Me neither, sleep evades me a lot actually,” and he walked towards a pale blue armchair in front of the dying fire.   
“My father says that they have house elves here, and if we call the name of one it will just appear,” I said to him, “Do you like cocoa?”  
Scorpius tilted his head inquisitively, and nodded, “But don't you need to know their name?” in response I simply grinned and said “ _Winky!”_ There was a loud crack and little old house elf appeared wearing a blue skirt and blouse, “Mistress Rose! You has come to Hogwarts this year, and you has called Winky! What can Winky do for Mistress Rose?”  
“Hello Winky,” I said smiling, “Could you please get Scorpius and me some hot cocoa?”  
“Of course Mistress,” Winky exclaimed, her voice squeaky with excitement as she vanished down to the kitchens with a small bow.   
“How do you know her,” Scorpius asked in awe.  
“She once came to see my uncle, she had heard he buried her friend, Dobby and wanted to see his grave. McGonagall is good to the house elves here and didn’t mind at all; in fact she encouraged it once my mom suggested it, she comes to Shell Cottage every summer now, just for an hour or two but I always go see her.”  
Winky returned then with a silver platter laden with éclairs and two, large steaming mugs of cocoa, topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, “Wow, thanks Winky,” said Scorpius.  
Winky blushed and bowed deeply, “Of course Master…”  
“Scorpius.”  
“Yes, of course Master Scorpius, if you is ever be needing something say Winky!” she said, and with another bow disapparated once more.  
We drank our cocoa in silence and when we were finished I yawned loudly, “Go on up to sleep Rose, I will see you tomorrow?” Scorpius asked, seeming genuinely worried.  
“Of course,” I said in return, “See you tomorrow,” and with that I returned to my bed and slipped gratefully into sleep.  
CHAPTER NOTES  
I hope you liked that ! This is my first fan fic and i would love to hear any comments you have ! good, bad or terrible i want to hear them all. I will try to update quickly :)  
LOVE LOVE LOVE, me! <3 


	2. Chapter Two

  
CHAPTER TWO  
My hand shook and I stared down at the parchment trying to read through the tears that had caused the ink to run. The signature at the bottom was my mother’s but this was not her handwriting, whereas my mums handwriting was small and neat, the words on this letter had been scribbled fiercely, in the few places not smudged by tears the quill of my grief stricken mother had torn through the parchment. I had known of course, before I had even unfurled the letter, I had known the instant I hear Iris, the family owl, tapping at the window. It was two in the morning, what other reason would there be for such a rush to be put on a letter?  
Even so, when I finally deciphered the messily scrawled words of my mother I was so shocked that I dropped my wand, the light going out immediately, plunging me into darkness. It was nothing however to the darkness that crept over my heart, the darkness that caused my brain to go fuzzy. There was no way, _no way_ that Papa Granger was dead. It just wasn’t possible… I had seen him only three weeks ago on his birthday, granted it was his seventieth birthday, but that was still so young to die; and from a stroke? Couldn’t my mother have helped him, she was a healer after all… dead, my Papa was _dead,_ and I hadn’t been there to say goodbye. All thoughts of the time was forgotten as I grabbed my wand and leapt out of bed, tearing down the staircase that led to my dormitory I ran up the one adjacent to it even faster. I burst through the door and barrelled into Scorpius who had been pacing the length of his dormitory as was habit for he never slept a whole night through, waking multiple times from nightmares that only I, his best friend, knew of.  
“Rose!” he exclaimed in surprise, not bothering to keep quiet, his dorm mates had long since realized that the only way to get any sleep was to perform silencing charms around their beds.  
I did not speak, just locked my arms together around his back and let out a strangled sob, as the first tears began to flow I buried my head in the warm flesh of his shoulder. Knowing I would not be able to form coherent words Scorpius simply held me, running his fingers through my long auburn hair comfortingly. Eventually I stopped sobbing but still he held me as silent tears ran down my face, he would know immediately when the stopped for it was still buried into his chest. When he rested his chin on the top of my head I realized how much he had grown over the summer, granted we were in sixth year now so of course he was no longer the timid boy I had first met, but I began to think maybe he wasn’t even a boy anymore… he was turning into a man… _no!_ I scolded myself I could not think these thoughts when my Papa had just died, sensing that I was calming down Scorpius led me to his bed and, keeping his arms around me, lowered us to a sitting position.  
“Rose,” he asked concernedly, “What’s happened?”  
“My Papa…” I began, unable to force the words out of my mouth, lest the grief overcome me once more, “He- he had a stroke, he’s dead Scorpius… he’s _dead._ ”  
“Oh Rosie,” He whispered, and I felt a tear drop into my hair, Scorpius had met my Papa only once, he had come with me to my Papa’s house to celebrate his birthday, but they had gotten along well. My Papa had taught him to play poker, a muggles gambling game that I had always loved but could never quite manage to teach Scorpius how to play. They had spent hours together that day, my Papa announcing at the end, “Rosie my girl, you should just _marry_ that boy today and get it over with!” which of course caused me to blush scarlet while Scorpius chuckled at my embarrassment.  
The last time I had seen my Papa I had left an hour early, I had wanted to meet up with Willow at Diagon Alley so we could buy our school supplies, “I left early Scorpius, and now he’s dead!”  
“Shh, Rosie, it will be okay, shh…” Scorpius continued to run his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep, curled into him. We awoke to Scorpius’s roommates snickering loudly at the sight of us, Scorpius with his arms wrapped protectively around us and me with my head still resting peacefully on his chest. I sat up straight, wondering for a moment where I was, wondering why in the name of _Merlin_ I was in Scorpius’s bed, after only a moment though it all came rushing back at me, and instead of jumping to my feet in embarrassment is sank back against Scorpius, only to find that he was no longer there.  
“Carter you prat, shut up!” he exclaimed, pushing his white blond hair out of his eyes furiously, and when he and three of the other boys continued laughing raucously it was only Caleb who realized that my eyes were red and puffy and had still more tears leaking out of them.  
“Oi!” he exclaimed, “Jameson, Carter, Morgan, shut _up_ ”.  
When the boys realized that Caleb was also siding with Scorpius, they stopped their laughter long enough to notice what Caleb had noticed, “Hey, Rose, are you alright?” Jameson asked, blushing red for having laughed at me.  
When Scorpius realized that I was crying yet again, he came over and took my hands in his and helped me off the bed, “You gits,” he growled as he led me out of his dormitory and down into the common room. We realized almost immediately that this was the wrong thing to do, for Jasmine and Grace immediately approached us with a look in their eyes that told us they were not going to keep this quiet. Scorpius however was not deterred for he simply said, “Go get Willow, tell her to meet us outside the Great Hall,” and continued to lead me out of the Ravenclaw common room.  
I hastily wiped my eyes at the prospect of entering the Great Hall, why would Scorpius bring me there, and then it clicked, “ _Hugo_ ”.  
Scorpius wrapped my small, cold hand in his large warm one and said, “Yes, do you think he already knows?”  
Shaking my head miserably I replied, my voice shaky, “Mum said in the letter… she could only write it once, that it would be too painful to have to say everything a second time. She asked if I could tell Hugo myself, he is still young, and he was really close to Papa… spent every Sunday of the summer with him… he always told me to come along, but I never did. Oh Scorpius, why didn’t I go with him?” I asked tearfully, “I don't think I can go in there,” I said, indicating the doors to the Great Hall that we had just reached.  
“You won’t have to,” Scorpius replied, squeezing my hand and gesturing for me to look behind me, Willow was rushing down the marble staircase a worried look plastered across her face.  
“ _Willow_ ,” I cried and threw myself into her arms, she pat my back softly, still unsure of why I was so upset.  
“Rose Weasley, what the _hell_ happened to you? You sleep in the boy’s dormitory and you’re crying, you never cry Rose!”  
“I-” I began speaking but was cut off by Hugo who had just come out of the Great Hall.  
“You slept in the boy’s dormitory! _Rose!_ ” I smiled weakly, I may be the eldest but Hugo had always been protective over his only sibling.  
“Hugo, I need to talk to you…”  
“Are- are you alright, is everything okay?”  
“I-No Hugo, everything isn’t okay, Mum sent me a later late last night… Papa had a stroke; he’s…he’s…” I trailed off for I could not bring myself to speak the words aloud. Not to Hugo, I couldn’t break his heart by telling him that our Papa had died. But I did not need to tell him, I did not need to speak the words because I knew by the way his face paled that he understood.  
“I'm so sorry Hugo,” said Scorpius sincerely, laying his hand on my little brothers shoulder, Hugo’s blue eyes filled with tears and he ran across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase. I knew there was no hope of catching him but I tore after him anyway, and, leaving Scorpius and willow behind flew up the stairs and through corridor after corridor, chasing after my brother, once we had reached the depths of the castle Hugo slowed, allowing me to reach him. He spun around, tears were streaming down his face, and he pulled me into a long hug, both of us sobbing into the others shoulder, grieving the man we had made an unbreakable bond with. After a few minutes Hugo spoke softly, his voice strangely calm although I knew that his eyes would show how he really felt and I looked into his face, I was right, I could see in his eyes that he was hysterical. “Rose, we need to go see McGonagall, we need to go home,” I knew that by home he meant to our Papa’s funeral and I agreed, we began making the long trek back to the gargoyles that guarded our Headmistress’ office.  
When we finally reached it however we faced a dilemma, we did not know the password to reach its occupant. I knew that Professor Dumbledore had used sweets as his passwords but I doubted that the uptight Professor McGonagall would do the same, we pondered for a while what to do but then, out of nowhere the gargoyle spoke with McGonagall’s voice, “Mr. and Ms. Weasley, what brings you to my office in such early hours?” the voice inquired.  
“I… Please Professor, we need to go home,” McGonagall must have realized the grief in my voice for with a loud grating sound the gargoyle slid to the side and a staircase appeared, Hugo and I stepped tentatively onto the top step and clutched the wall as it moved slowly upward. Soon we were faced with a door that, at our knock, opened into a circular room filled with books, the walls covered in portraits. In a high backed chair sat McGonagall, gesturing for us to sit in two very comfortable looking red chintz chairs, and when we obliged nodded her head for us to speak. “My… my mum sent me a letter late last night, my Papa Granger, he died yesterday, we need to go home… please Professor I know Hugo has his O.W.L.s but this is important.”  
McGonagall who had looked taken aback at the sudden death of our Papa quickly regained her composure and nodded gravely, “You may go home, I will let you floo to your house by this fireplace,” she added looking pointedly towards the grate to her left, “You may go and pack some things, I will see you in an hour, oh, and the password is Fizzing Whizbe.” Chuckling at the look of surprise on my face she added, “I decided to prolong Professor Dumbledore's choice of passwords,” and with that Hugo and I left solemnly to pack some things.  



End file.
